


The Manga Artist and the Prodigy

by antaguirre



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story
Genre: Drama, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antaguirre/pseuds/antaguirre
Summary: Karin Misono, the manga club's only member, is facing the threat of club disbandment. That is, until the club's advisor decides to merge it with another small club whose only member is the famous art prodigy, Alina Gray.
Relationships: Alina Gray/Misono Karin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	The Manga Artist and the Prodigy

“W-what do you mean.”

“I’m trying to say the Manga Research club doesn’t have enough members to be an official club anymore.”

Karin Misono was in the teachers’ office with the manga club’s advisor. She had called Karin in right after classes had ended.

“But all my seniors graduated. I still need time to get new members.”

“It’s been three months, and you haven’t recruited a single member; Not even ghost members.”

Karin grimaced. It wasn’t easy to convince people to join a club dedicated specifically to drawing manga. Karin used club time to work on her own manga, but she had never really been a team player when it came to assisting others.

“But, But.”

“Don’t worry. I’m not going to disband the club. I know how much it means to you.” The advisor smiled. “That’s why I decided to merge it with another small club.”

“What club?” Karin didn’t like where this was going.

“The Arts club.”

“ _Eh_?” Karin let out a small noise that was almost a groan.

Karin didn’t have a good opinion of people in the “art” world. Despite being cut from the same cloth, _those_ people would often look down on her and her “silly” or “childish” manga, not considering it real art.

“I know it’s sudden, but it was the best solution I could come up with.”

“I see.” Karin grabbed her bag. “Thank you, Sensei.”

“Don’t worry about the room getting crowded; she doesn’t need much room to work.”

Karin stopped at the door. “She? There’s… How many members are there?”

“Including you? Two.”

_The Arts club must have also been on the verge of disbandment._

“Who is she?”

“A fine artist; A prodigy. You may have seen some of her works around the school. Her name’s Alina Gray.”

Karin was walking down the hall to the clubroom. Muttering and grumbling to herself, she was in a worse mood than when she was first called to the advisor’s office.

“Not only am I getting an art snob, but a recognized snob. Her head is probably full to the point of exploding.”

When Karin opened the classroom door, the scene was painted before her eyes. By the window, a girl with long green hair running down her back was sitting on a stool in front of a blank canvas. She had a pouch packed with various brushes strapped to her waist along with a multicolor spotted rag. Despite what it first appeared to be, she wasn’t painting. She was just staring at the empty space.

“Hello, are you Alina Gr- _wahh,”_

Without warning, the girl picked up her canvas and snapped it in half over her knee. Splinters flew into the air as Karin watched in disbelief. The girl tossed the rubbish into a pile of torn canvases and jagged wood. She was wiping her hands on the spotted rag when she noticed Karin.

“Who are you?” The girl looked at Karin with indifference.

“I,” Karin gathered her courage. “I’m Karin Misono. Are you Alina Gr-“The girl started walking away before Karin could finish. “Gray?”

The girl had moved to a cabinet across the room where she extracted another blank canvas. “Yes, why do you want to know?” She set the canvas on the stand and sat back down.

“Well I’m a part of the Manga Research club, and um, we recently merged with your,”

“Yes, they told Alina about this change. Though, I didn’t think the manga club was real.” Alina had her hand on her chin, observing her new canvas. “I thought it was one of those going home club things.”

“It’s a real club, as real as your fancy art one.”

“Mh-hm,” Alina didn’t seem to be paying attention anymore. She was concentrating on her work that had yet to burst out of her brushes.

Karin sighed. It would probably be best just to ignore her. She moved to a nearby desk and placed her bag down. She reached in and took out a plastic packet of pens and pencils then took out a drawing pad. To top it all off, she took out a small carton of delicious strawberry milk. It was time to work on her new Magical Kirin manga.

Karin worked while Alina sat in place like a carved statue. Every so often, Karin would sneak a glance. She was wondering why Alina wasn’t gloating or lamenting about her artistic feats. Yes, Alina seemed vain and above it all, but in a different way than Karin had expected. She was odd.

“What is that?”

Karin’s pencil flipped out of her hand. Karin flinched and saw Alina had silently moved behind her and was observing her work.

“It’s a… project I’m working on.”

“It looks like manga.”

“ _Sigh_. Yes, I am a part of the manga club.” Karin turned and continued to work.

Tried to work is a better way to put it. She couldn’t help but feel Alina was still standing behind her; This was confirmed when she turned and saw Alina was still in the same spot.

“Can I help you?” Karin asked.

“I doubt it.”

Karin gritted her teeth. The thing she feared was becoming a reality. “Why aren’t you painting or drawing, _or_ _trying to_ , anymore?”

“Alina doesn’t work while others are watching."

_So why are you watching me?_

“Are you going to be coloring that?”

“No, it’s manga. It doesn’t need to be colored.”

“It would add some flavor to the _molto_ bland style.”

At that point, Karin had put down her pencil and began rubbing her temples. She didn’t know how much of this she could take. She reached for her strawberry milk, but it wasn’t there. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Alina was holding the carton. Karin watched as Alina brought the lid to her lips.

“What are you doing!?”

“What? Why are you shouting?”

“You can’t drink someone else’s milk.”

“I, Alina, am thirsty, and I have never had this type of milk before. What is wrong with you? You look like a tomato?”

Karin puffed out her cheeks as her face was being painted a crimson shade of red. Without saying a word, she quickly packed her manuscript and supplies. On her way out, she snatched her milk carton out of Alina’s hands.

_What’s wrong with her? Stupid prodigy. Stupid stupid,_

_“_ Stupid.” Karin plopped face first on her bed, making a ploofing sound as she sunk down. She clutched her pillow, keeping it close. “She probably thinks I’m a childish artist wannabe. I acted like a fool.” Karin sat up. “I need to make things right. Tomorrow, I’ll go to her house and I’ll… not say anything because I don’t know where she lives.”

Karin slumped in defeat. The whole thing was bothering her. Her mind started to wander. She was picturing Alina, her silhouette reflected by the window, her graceful movements, how she snapped a canvas in half with one swift motion. Karin felt something weird in her chest. She was fiddling with her ruby ring when it hit her.

The next day, the Magical girl born of Halloween: ‘Phantom Thief Karin,’ took to the skies in search of her new club mate. Unlike what she would normally do, she was flying during the daytime. Searching from the clouds, it didn’t take long to find her green-haired colleague walking along the sidewalk. Karin directed her flying scythe to go lower while still keeping her distance. When she saw Alina enter a house, Karin landed and transformed back into the regular Karin Misono.

_Ok, let’s do this._

Karin stepped up to the porch and rang the doorbell. No answer. She waited a few seconds before she rang again. She then rang the bell again, then again, then.

“What!?” Karin heard a shout from the other side, “I, Alina, was about to take my _siesta,_ so this better be.” The door swung open, revealing Karin’s senpai dressed in casual clothes, holding a water bottle. When she saw Karin, her eyes narrowed. “What do you want, manga girl?”

“Uh oh,” Karin probably should’ve figured out what she was going to say before finding Alina. She hoped something would’ve just come to her. “Well, I was, yesterday I wanted to, I mean.”

“What are you mumbling about?” Alina crossed her arms. She was getting impatient.

“Um.” Karin took a deep breath and exhaled. “I wanted, to, say,” Karin clutched her bag.

Alina looked at Karin’s hands. “You want Alina to help with your work?”

“Huh? Um, yes.”

Alina did a 180. “Fine. Come in.” Alina went inside. Karin hesitated, but she slowly followed Alina in and closed the door.

When they reached Alina’s room, Karin was assaulted by a world of color. Every inch of Alina’s room had something to do with color or abstract designs. Crooked yet stylish canvases were strewn meticulously across the walls. Light fixtures had switches that allowed them to cycle through a rainbow of colors. Even the floor had an elaborate green geometrical design that looked hand-painted. The bed covers, curtains, dresser, desk… everything had some form of pigmentation to it. Karin was circling in place, taking in as much of the room as she could.

“Girl.” Karin was snapped out of her haze and saw Alina sitting cross-legged on her bed. “Your work.” She held out her hand.

“R-right.” Karin reached into her bag, praying she had a few pages of her manuscript. To her relief, she did. “Here it is.”

Alina took the stack of papers and immediately started reading.

While Alina was doing that, Karin was getting a better look at the room. As she was moving about, she noticed a tray of paints sitting on top of a dresser. The same dresser had a drawer sticking out. Karin tried using her hip to bump it close, but it didn’t budge. She tried tugging the drawer handle and pulled it open. When she looked inside, she saw a thick stack of laminated papers.

“What?”

“Those are award certificates,” Alina said without looking up.

“There’s quite a lot of them. Why are they in here?”

“My parents _insistere_ I keep them, but I throw some away when the drawer becomes too full.”

“Wow.” Karin tried to close the drawer, but it was still sticking out. She looked at Alina then at the drawer. She decided just to leave it.

Without much more to do, she moved to sit on the bed. Alina gave her a side glance, then went back to reading.

After a while, Alina lowered the papers and got up. Karin watched as Alina sat at her desk and took out a sketchpad.

“So,” Karin moved behind Alina. “What’d you think?”

Alina reached into a box and took out a dull pencil and a small blade. “Alina thinks this was a waste of an afternoon.” She started sharpening her pencil.

Karin’s small smile disappeared. “What do you mean?”

“I mean.” Alina stopped sharpening her pencil. “I missed my afternoon _siesta,_ I am already short on _ispirazione_ , and I have an annoying girl who followed me home and who now won’t leave me alone even after I viewed her garbage art.”

Karin was stunned. “Y-you can’t just.”

“You told me to help you; here is my help. Your characters' faces are inconsistent. The backgrounds are nonexistent. There appears to be no planning nor outlining whatsoever and don’t even start with the plot.” Turning back to her desk, Alina continued sharpening her pencil.

Karin’s cool flew out the open window. Clenching her fists, she firmly held them to her sides. “You have no right calling my art garbage when your fancy-schmancy modern art junk is no better. You “fine arts” people are all the same.” Karin scanned the room and pointed at a random piece on the wall. “I-It, that looks like you just threw a paint can at a canvas, then tossed it on the floor and called it a day.”

Alina stabbed the blade into her wooden desk. Karin’s short and sudden burst of courage dissipated when Alina got up. She started walking towards Karin, who was slowly backing away. Karin’s back hit the wall.

“That is big talk coming from a such a foolish girl.” Alina was towering over her. Karin’s palms were sweating “Alina thinks you should get out.”

“I-I,” Karin was shaking. She may have made a mistake coming here. “I-I-I’m sorry!”

Karin, in a panic, pushed Alina. Alina stumbled back, losing her balance. She grasped at the air and grabbed Karin’s arm. Karin, trying not to meet the same fate as her senpai, tried to grab onto the dresser. Instead, however, she slapped the tray full of open paint jars that flew into the air, splattering the room with ink. Both girls fell to the floor with a thud.

“Ow-Ow.” Karin rubbed her head. She felt the wet paint in her hair. When she opened her eyes, she saw Alina inches from her face. The way they were positioned, Karin was right on top of Alina with her knee right between… “Wah-ah.” Karin quickly shuffled back.

Getting a better look, Karin saw the flying paint had mainly splashed Alina. Alina’s face and clothes were slashed with paints of various colors. Alina, still dazed, was coming to. When she got her bearings, she looked around her room and saw the mess. She then looked at her hands and splayed her fingers which were dripping with an array of hues. She looked like she was in a trance.

Karin took the moment of opportunity to quietly get up, tiptoe out of Alina’s room, and quietly close the door.

_Sigh_

Karin was not excited about going to club today.

As much as she didn’t want to admit it, Alina was right about her manga. She really needed to work on her drawings, especially on character designs. She wished she could’ve contained her outburst.

_Magical Kirin would be so disappointed._

“I don’t think I can take what will happen.” Karin closed her eyes and held her chest.

She started to think about Alina again. Alina was standing over her, but instead of yelling, she was silent. Her face was spotted with blotches of color. She moved a painted hand to Karin’s head and ran her fingers through her hair. She was slowly bringing her face closer when… “Wah-ah.” Karin got out of her mind and shook her head. Her heart started beating faster.

When she slid the club door open, she was greeted to a new sight. Alina was still sitting in the same chair in front of the same easel, but this time, she had a brush in one hand and a palette in the other; She was painting, and whatever she was painting, she was into it.

Alina noticed Karin, but instead of looking at her with the usual look of indifference, she looked at her with something slightly more.

“Hello, clumsy girl.” Alina said.

“Hello,” Karin was confused. “Alina, are you mad at me?”

“Mad? No.”

“But, I thought you would be, you know, after what happened.”

“I was.” Alina put down her brush and palette. “But after you left my room in ruin, you actually left something else.”

“What?”

Alina stepped back from her canvas. “ _Ispirazione_.”

Karin was drawn to Alina’s work in progress and was hit with a powerful sensation. What at first appeared to be a mess of random strokes and streaks, slowly changed into something else. The way the lines bobbed and weaved through each other, forming unique patterns, was stunning. The aberration of assorted shapes and colors invaded Karin’s pupils, flowing into her veins; She could feel the art within her.

“A-Alina, this is beautiful.” Karin’s eyes were dazzling. She looked at Alina, who was reaching into her bag. She produced a packet of papers held together with a binder clip.

“My manga?”

“You also left this behind in your haste.”

Alina handed back the papers that Karin carefully took. Karin looked down at the stack in her hands then back at Alina. “Alina, Senpai. If it’s not too much trouble, I would still like your help with improving my manga.”

Alina looked Karin up and down and crossed her arms. Karin swallowed. She could feel Alina's eyes piercing her soul.

“A-and remember, I was the one who gave you _inspiez_ \- _ispzari_ … inspiration.” Karin gave a weak smile.

“If you truly want to improve as an artist, I will help you. If you continue to be difficult and refuse advice, Alina will no longer assist. _Capisci_?”

Karin’s face brightened to a glow. A stupid smile was painted where her mouth used to be. “Yes, Yes. Thank you so much.”

“Don’t thank me yet. Here.” Alina motioned for the manga that Karin gladly handed back.

“But don’t you want to continue your painting?”

“No, not right now. I don’t like to work in front of others.” Alina licked her finger and turned the first page of the manuscript. She slapped her finger to the middle of the second page. “First problem. Why is this rock thing speaking here?”

“That,” Karin gave a small grin as she rubbed the back of her head. “That’s the main character.”


End file.
